1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner capable of preventing backflow of the filth like hair to a vacuum-generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner. According to FIG. 1, the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for a vacuum cleaner comprises a cyclone body 20, a filth-collecting portion 30, and a partition 40.
An air suction passage 21, connected with a brush assembly (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper part of the cyclone body 20. The air, which is drawn through the air suction passage 21 forms a whirling air current as it is drawn to a tangential direction of the cyclone body 20.
An air discharging passage 22, connected with a vacuum-generating device (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper center of the cyclone body 20. A grill 23 is disposed at an inlet of the air discharging passage 22 for preventing filth such as hair from being drawn to the vacuum-generating device.
For the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 of a vacuum cleaner with the above construction, the filth-laden air from the cleaning surface is drawn to the cyclone body 20 through the air suction passage 21 and the brush assembly when the vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner is operated. The air, drawn into the cyclone body 20, forms a whirling air current and filth, contained in the air, is separated by a centrifugal force of the whirling air current and collected in a filth-collecting portion 30. The cleaned air flows to the vacuum-generating device through the passage 24 of the grill 23 and the air discharging passage 22.
However, as shown, for the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10, since the grill 23 is formed very closely to the air suction passage 21, some filth, drawn thereinto through the air suction passage 21, cannot form a whirling air current and is directly drawn into the grill 23. This phenomenon is aggravated at an upper part of the grill 23 that is close to the air suction passage 21 rather than a lower part of the grill 23 that is far from the air suction passage 21. Therefore, the dust collecting efficiency of the vacuum cleaner is decreased. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in these type devices.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, the present invention provides a grill assembly for a dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner that is capable of improving dust collecting efficiency of the vacuum cleaner by preventing filth, drawn through an air suction passage of a cyclone body with the air, from being directly drawn into the grill without forming a whirling air current.
This is accomplished by providing a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, disposed at an upper part of an air discharging passage of a cyclone body that generates whirling air current from the air drawn thereinto and separates filth from the whirling air by a centrifugal force. The grill assembly for preventing the filth from being drawn into a vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner comprises a cylindrical grill body having upper and lower openings at respective upper and lower parts, with the outer diameter of the upper part being greater than the outer diameter of the lower part, and a plurality of passages formed at the cylindrical grill body. The cylindrical grill assembly further comprises a shielding member that includes a lower opening having an outer diameter that is greater than the outer diameter of the upper part of the cylindrical grill body.